


Freezing

by CSIFan3



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Cold, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSIFan3/pseuds/CSIFan3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a cold day, Nick and Greg go to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freezing

It was a cold winter day, temperatures had dropped under zero degrees Celsius, and there was an icy wind. Nick and Greg were walking on the beach, completely wrapped up in warm coats and gloves, and Greg was also wearing a scarf.

“I still don’t g-g-get why you wanted to go and w-w-walk on the beach.” Nick said, sounding quite irritated.

“Well, I used to do this all the time in California, but I haven’t done it since I moved to Vegas. So I wanted to walk on the beach. What’s wrong about it?” Greg asked, looking up at Nick.

“Well… it’s freezing! I can’t even feel my nose anymore…”

Greg laughed. “You could feel your nose before?”

“Yes, I could feel my nose before. It’s just so darn cold.”

Nick shoved his hands deeper into his pockets.

“I know something that might get back the feeling in your nose…” Greg said, a mischievous grin on his face.

“Oh yeah? What then?” Nick asked.

They stopped walking and Nick looked at Greg. Greg walked slowly on to Nick, took Nick’s face in his hands and pressed a kiss on Nick’s nose. He smiled.

“Got the feeling in your nose back?”

Nick was silent for a moment. “Well, actually, yeah.” He grinned.

They stood still for a moment.

“Ready to walk on again?” Nick asked.

“Sure.”

They walked for a while longer, but then Greg started to complain.

“It’s freezing!”

“Yeah, I know. I just told you that ten minutes ago.” Nick noted dryly.

“I can’t feel my hands anymore.” Greg started rubbing his hands together.

“Maybe this’ll help.” Nick said, and he placed his hands over Greg’s.

They were standing like that for a while, and then Greg’s eyes lit up and he started to smile. “I uh, I can’t feel my lips either.”

Nick grinned. “Well, maybe I can help…”


End file.
